leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Tannor, The Platoon Commander
Champion Abilities When Tannor uses an ability, he and nearby allied units gain armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. This effect doesn't stack but it refreshes with every subsequent spellcasts. |range=1000 }} Tannor shoots out a rocket, dealing physical damage on target area. Enemies hit by the rocket are knocked airborne for 1 second. |leveling = 300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None |range=650 }} Tannor deploys a mobile artillery unit, that has 175 (+45 x level) health, 23.5 (+6.5 x level) attack damage and 412 movement speed. The range and armor of the artillery unit depends on the current rank of Mobile Artillery. Tanner can have up to 3 Mobile Artillery units at any given time, with every unit lasting for a maximum of 3 minutes. Casting this ability while there are maximum M.A. units will heal the oldest one for 50% of it's maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown=22 |cost= |costtype=None |range=400 }} Tannor channels for 1 second, calling in a zeppelin to deliver a med-pack on target area. Allied champions or Tannor himself can walk over the relic to restore health and gain bonus attack damage and movement speed for 4 seconds. |leveling = 275 |cooldown=30 |cost= |costtype=None }} Tannor calls in an advanced battle copter to the battlefield, which is untargetable, shares Tannor's movement speed and follows him for the duration. The chopper prioritizes enemy champions, dealing physical damage (deals 80% damage to turrets). Enemies that have been hit by the chopper are slowed for 0.5 seconds. The Command Chopper prioritizes enemy champions that have been recently hit by Tannor's Rainmaker, then enemy champions hit by Tannor's autoattacks and finally heavily wounded enemy champions (25% or less HP remaining). |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None }} Notes * Tannor is basically a ranged support with interesting pushing capabilities. His unique kit will allow him to help his teammates from afar with his Air Support, and with his ultimate, Command Chopper he can enter the fight and deal significant damage to targets that are low on health. * Tannor's Rainmaker deals a significant amount of damage, so it is best to use when there are multiple enemies piled up together. ** It is also a good farming tool. * Mobile Artillery is a good farming tool, and if everything is going smoothly in your lane you can deploy some M.A. units in allies' lanes for a faster push. * Tannor can help his ally in lane with an Air Support, regaining health and granting bonus attack damage and movement speed for a short duration. ** This will allow both himself and his teammates to stay longer in lane without going back to base. * Tannor lacks good crowd control, so it is best to be in a lane with . Change Log armor and magic resist to nearby allies when Tannor uses an ability. ** Aura duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. * Rainmaker ** Added a minor slow after the initial knock-up. * Mobile Artillery ** Maximum number of M.A. units decreased from 4 to 3. ** M.A. units now last for a maximum of 3 minutes before disappearing. * Command Chopper ** Changed prioritization of the Chopper's autoattacks (Rainmaker => Tannor's autoattacks => Enemy champions that are lower than 25% of their maximum health. 12/2/2013 * Champion concept added. }} Category:Custom champions